


Whoops-a-daisy (or bluebells and primroses)

by iwontevenwishforsnow



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Flowers, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon-centric, he just doesn't know, inspired by my alternative school, or kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwontevenwishforsnow/pseuds/iwontevenwishforsnow
Summary: Simon didn’t know flowers could make you feel things. That they could warm you from the inside and make you feel like you were finally in peace. Maybe flowers were kind of magical.Prompt: Simon putting flowers on Baz's hair(I made this an Au)
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Snowbaz - Relationship, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Winter Holiday Collection 2020





	Whoops-a-daisy (or bluebells and primroses)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockholmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmish/gifts).



They made us choose our art extra curricular during the first day of school assembly and, like every year, I tricked Penny into sitting next to Baz. I mean, I think so. Maybe I'm giving myself too much credit because she gave me an exasperated look before taking a seat. Not that Baz and I are still fighting. I called a truce during summer. After all, this is our last year. I don't want to get it ruined over a petty thing. So I played nice that first day, even though Baz rolled his eyes when he saw me and told the ceiling "This doesn't mean we're friends now, Snow." 

I knew that already, I told him so, but that didn't stop me from looking over his shoulder when he was writing down his art class preferences so I could write down the same. Penny didn't say anything, even though we usually write the same preferences so we have more chances to get into the same class. Well, she did read them out loud to me, like every year, but Baz was already done and so was I.

In the end we got into the same class. It was called "plastic arts" and it was more about stuff you can do with your hands, I think, as opposed to dance or theatre or band. At least that’s what I understood. The teacher made us try different types of art forms. We did sculpture, painting, drawing and then we had to do photography. She showed us different frames, techniques, and examples and then asked us to get our phones. I don't have a phone, the Mage doesn't consider them a necessity, but of course Baz turned on his new iPhone. We were given the assignment to run free around the campus and return with 15 photos in which we had to apply all of the theories we were just taught. 

I was already planning to follow Penny and take at least a couple of pictures on her phone when Ms. Posibelf called me over to give me one of the school cameras. I swore I'd take care of it with my life and went to follow my classmates. We were supposed to do the assignment alone, find things that catch our eyes and make whoever looks at the picture understand why that was interesting for us. So I didn't try to look for Penny and went instead to look for Baz. 

I don't know why I was looking for Baz. I wasn't suspicious of him in any way. I no longer thought he got the top grades because he went behind everyone's back to steal secret answers or bribe the teachers. No longer thought he was conspiring with the faculty to get me expelled just because I was a scholarship student. But I still wanted to follow him around. He was nice to look at, after all, and the assignment was about making art. Maybe I could easily earn good marks just by taking a picture of someone who already looked like a piece of art. It wouldn’t be weird at all, since Baz thinks he’s the best looking guy in school. Not that he’s wrong.

So I went to the most interesting places at the school because I knew what an overachiever Baz was. Or maybe he just went to the bathroom to take selfies. He could have gotten the top mark on this assignment only with selfies if his Instagram was any proof. Trust Baz to make the most basic thing an artform. I finally arrived at the Wandering Wood, which is just the silly name of the back garden of the school, to look for Baz after I had taken a few quick pictures. I found him by my favourite tree taking an extreme close up of the leaves. 

"Hey."  
"Go copy Bunce's pictures, Snow." Baz sneered.  
"I just don't know what other kinds of photos I can take," I replied.  
"Well, I won't do your class work."  
"I know, I just thought I could do a close up of a person." 

He side-eyed me. I thought he looked more uncomfortable than he did a second ago, and that he was about to say no, but instead he avoided my eyes."Fine. Do you have a plan?" 

I didn’t think I would get this far.  
"Can I put flowers in your hair?" 

He did look at me then.  
"Whatever, Snow."  
I don't know why it felt like I'd accomplished the most important thing in my life. We went to the nearest flowered bush so I could pick the prettiest ones and give them to Baz.

"I thought these were for my hair?" he questioned me. 

"Obviously, but first I have to fix your hair."  
"You don't know shit about styling hair."  
"Maybe not,” I admitted, “but I know your hair looks better loose." 

He didn't look at me after that. I went all around the Wandering Wood bringing all the flowers I could find. "I think these are enough, Snow," Baz told me. 

"Yup… permission to mess with your head?" 

He rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
I did it without thinking. Things with Baz made better sense that way. I put the rose mallow behind his left ear because it was bigger and primroses in the back. The bluebells, I kinda stuck them anywhere they didn’t fall, in any section of hair that would allow me. I couldn’t find anywhere to put the snowdrops but he seemed pretty content holding them. He looked like a nymph at that point, even with the occasional deadly glare. I’ve never understood before what was the big deal of flowers. I knew they were pretty, bees needed them, some were even edible but so many artists made great art pieces about them. I didn’t know flowers could make you feel things. That they could warm you from the inside and make you feel like you were finally in peace. Maybe flowers were kind of magical. 

"I think you’re ready."  
"Take your pictures, Snow."

I struggled to get the camera ready. I was scared Baz would call this off, but when I finally looked up he seemed almost nervous. I snapped the first picture right away. He looked startled and scared, but maybe that was just me reading the wrong emotions again.

"You just looked kind of not-scary, for a moment," I said as a form of apology.  
"That's not possible, get done with it already."  
"Fine."  
In the last three pictures, Baz managed to look like he could kill you even with his hair full of flowers. Maybe because of them. "I'm done, thanks."  
"Wait a moment, Snow. I also need a couple more pictures."  
"Do you really want my face in your art portfolio?"  
"I have to work with what I’ve got."  
I shrugged. He put the snowdrops behind my right ear. I went still. We were looking each other directly in the eyes, like we were daring the other to look away. He got out his phone and I never stopped looking at him.  
“Time 's up!”  
Ms Posibelf's voice returned me to reality and, without saying a word, Baz and I walked back to class. When Penny saw us she said, “You match.” For a moment I didn’t know what she meant.  
I had forgotten about the flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote anything and felt good about it. To be honest my writing peaked at 14 (not to shame 14 y/o, I mean it. I still re read my stuff from then). Thank you for reading all the same and let me know if you liked it and if you didn't. Please and thank you.  
> A big THANK YOU to my betas who were amazing and so so patient. (Sora and Gee you're the reason I didn't chikened out of this. I couldn't have done it without you) and another one to sharing-a-room-with-an-open-fire who made feel so comfy on this whole experience. (This is first time I ever participate on any fandom events lmao)


End file.
